Face down Ikarishipping and AntiPearlshipping
by xXtusamiXx
Summary: A songfic. It is Ikarishipping and Anti-perlshipping. Song: Face down Artist: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.


Authors note: Hey people this is my second fic and my first songfic

Authors note: Hey people this is my second fic and my first songfic. This is **Ikarishipping and Anti-Pearlshiping. Ages: Dawn: 15 Paul: 16 Ash: 18 warning Ash bashing I like ash and everything but it fits the story, and Paul is a little out of character ok. RATED teen for safety and because I think that is the proper rateing lol.**

**Song: Face down (don't own the song)**

**Artist: **Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (don't own them)

(AND I DON'T OWN POKEMON)

Time to start the story now!!

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Paul was walking around outside when he saw Dawn. He went closer to her and saw something was different about her she was sad. She was not her happy cheerful self she was sad. Paul thought about why she was sad until his thought were interrupted when he hears someone calling Dawn's name. He looked where it was coming from and saw Ash.

Ash was Dawn's boyfriend but ever since she got when him she was sad and unhappy. She tried to hide it but he saw thought it. He looked back at them and saw Ash holding Dawn's hand but very tight tightly enough to leave a mark, and he figured out why she was unhappy and sad, it was Ash fault.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_.

Dawn was now in her room putting make up on to hide the bruises Ash made. '_Ash' _Dawn thought_._ _'It won't happen again.'_ She whispered to her self, but as soon as Dawn thought of Ash she began to cry until she could not stop. She remembered that Ash swore he loved her. But now she knew that was that a lie. She hadn't notice that someone entered the room. It was the very same person she was thinking about.

"Dawn why are you crying" Ash hissed in a very mean cold hearted tone.

Dawn jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly wiped away her Tears. "I'm not Ash" Dawn said in a very low tone. She was sacred of him.

"Don't lie to me you bitch" Ash said while slapping her across the face.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around  
Do you say I'm better now she falls to the ground  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_

Ash was to busy hurting Dawn that he didn't notice that Paul had come in and stared at them wide eyed then he glared at Ash. Ash was holding Dawn shirt and Dawn was beat up and crying.

"Let go of Dawn now" Paul said in a cold chilling tone.

"Ha ha she is my girlfriend I can do what I want with her." Ash said while he dropped Dawn on the floor. Paul rushed over to her to check if she was ok.

'_Good she will live' _Paul thought while holding Dawn. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey let go of my girlfriend" Ash said while tackling him.

Paul let go of Dawn quickly just before Ash tackled him, Paul then pushed Ash off of him. Ash kept trying to hit him; they eventually got in a fist fight.

Dawn got up when she heard a lot of noise she then turned around and saw Ash and Paul. She gasped. _Paul_ Dawn thought. "Paul" Dawn yelled.

"Dawn run away now" Paul while trying to hold back Ash.

"But what about you." Dawn said crying.

"Don't worry about me I will go after you in a second now go." Paul yelled. With that Dawn ran away.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

Dawn ran to her favorite lake. She sat down at the edge of lake and cried. She did not want this to happen. She then started to worry about Paul. '_Was he ok? Was he hurt? This_ _is my entire fault. I didn't even want to be Ash's girlfriend but I felt bad and I didn't think he was like this. I never thought he would abuse me. Now he fighting Paul and there is nothing I can do about it. The truth is I love Paul but I didn't think he would love me back.' _Dawn thought sadly as she still cried. She then remembered the day she got with Ash. The day she regretted the most.

Flash Back

_Dawn was sitting now on her couch watching T.V. when she heard the door bell ring._

"_Coming" Dawn said as got off the couch and went to the door. She opens the door to see Ash._

"_Hi Ash what are you doing here." Dawn said while looking at Ash._

"_Nothing much Dawn just came here because I want to ask you a question." Ash said with a grin._

"_Ok what is it?"_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Dawn was socked Ash wanted her to be is girlfriend. Besides she wanted to be Paul's girlfriend._

"_No Ash I'm sorry"_

"_Ok why would a pretty girl like you like me anyway? I mean your perfect while I'm nothing compared to you." Ash lied and put on fake sadness, but Dawn didn't notice it was a lie and thought the sadness was real. She felt guilty and thought she would give him a chance because Paul would not like her anyway._

"_Wait Ash I will be your girlfriend I mean I should give you a chance right."_

"_Ya so I will call you later Dawn see ya."_

"_Bye Ash."_

_End of Flashback_

"O Paul I wish you were here." Dawn cried more and more.

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture_

Paul got Ash off of him then the gaped Ash's collar and punched him in the face.

"You coward how could you beat up a girl who is also your friend." Pal yelled

"You have know right to say that. You know nothing about me." Ash yelled back

"I know everything I need to know, you're a back stapping bastard who lies and abuses people." Paul yelled and kicked Ash in the stomach.

"Your dead Paul." Ash yelled while getting up and then started attacking Paul.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you say I'm better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found_.

Paul dogged the attack and yelled "What do you feel like a man when you push Dawn around Ash."

"Mind your own business Paul." Ash yelled at Paul

"IT IS MY BUSINNESS ASSHOLE BECAUSE I LOVE DAWN!!" Paul screamed and hit Ash so hard Ash fell down on the ground and started bleeding heavy. Then he left to go find Dawn. What he did not know was Ash got up and started following him no matter how much he hurt and bleed.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
Its coming round again._

Paul started looking for Dawn and finally found her at the lake crying her heart out.

Paul walked up to her and called her name "Dawn."

Dawn turned around and saw Paul. "PAUL." Dawn yelled and ran up to him and hugged him tightly and never wanted to let go. "Paul are you ok are you hurt are you --"

"shhhh I'm ok its you I am worried about" Paul said while hugging back.

"I will be ok as long as you're here." Dawn said putting her face in his chest.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
Its coming round again_

Ash was looking around trying to find where Paul went. He was still bleeding from where Paul punched him, and he was hurting like hell. He finally found them by a lake hugging. He went closer to them and said "Hey you guys miss me"

Dawn and Paul turned around to see Ash standing there staring at them.

"Ash" Dawn said in a shaky voice while going behind Paul who was glared at Ash.

"What are you doing here Ash" Paul said in a cold hearted tone.

"I came here to get my girl back Paul, so come here Dawn." Ash said coldly

Paul got mad and was about to say something but dawn beat him to it.

"I am not your girl anymore Ash and I had enough of you" Dawn said as bravely as she could. Ash got very mad and begins to walk up to Dawn. Paul saw this and went in fort of Dawn.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you say im I'm better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has._

Ash suddenly ran to Paul and punched him in the stomach with took Paul by surprised so Paul fell to the ground an churched his stomach in pain. Ash the gaped Dawn from the behind and puched her and she fell next to Paul. Paul got up and kicked Ash in the back and Ash fell now cause of all his other inures. Paul and Ash began to fight. While they were fighting Dawn reached in her pocket and got her cell phone and then called the police.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she said I finally had enough..._

After Dawn called the police her face went in the dirt. She kept trying to tell her self that it didn't hurt. _'I finally had enough now time to help Paul' _Dawn thought. Dawn got up and ran up to ash and kicked him in the stomach which surprised both Ash and Paul. Ash hit the ground hard and was in deep pain. Right at that moment the police showed up. They arrested Ash and took him to jail. Ash had a criminal record already for multiple reasons. Ash got life in prison without parole A/n: for those of you who don't know what parole is it means with no chance of getting out.

As for Dawn and Paul it was finally over. There romance was perfect for them. They were deeply in love they evenly got marred. They even had to kids 1 boy and 1 girl, They were happy together and that's what really matters.

END OF STOY

A/n: So how you like iy personally I think I am better at Songfics but that is my opinion what's yours PLEZ BE KIND AND REVIEW.


End file.
